


After The First Date

by deansmypizzaman



Series: Priestiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The First Date

“I’ve never kissed…” Priestly thought Cas might be nervous, he hadn’t talked much on their date but he stared a lot. To which when he mentioned it Cas shot back at him that he stared just as much.

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” He interupted Cas, smirking leaning in close to him, pressing him against his dorm room door in the hallway.

“No you jerk.” Castiel punched him in the arm, flinching a little, the guy probably never punched anyone before. And it was cute that he called him a jerk. Anything he had heard prior from Cas’ mouth was so collected except for when he was frustrated and exclaimed “dear God!” at him earlier that day when he asked Cas out.

“I never kissed anyone with a lip ring before.” And Cas was suddenly nervous cause he really had only kissed one person before, it was a girl he dated for a week in high school, her name was Meg and he felt nothing when it happened.

“Well we’ll just have to correct that then.” And he was crowding Cas up against the door completely, hand reaching up to hold the side of his jaw, mouth slighlty open, licking at Cas’s lips immediately when their lips touched.

The metal hoop over Priestly’s lower lip wasn’t cold like he thought it would be, and when he sucked his whole bottom lip between his he felt Priestly shiver a little before he bit down gently on it. He opened his eyes to see Priestly’s bright green ones staring back at him, lips just ghosting over his now as he pulled back a little, “So, does it feel weird.” He was a little nervous girls, and guys, usually thought it was hot but always wanted him to take it out when they kissed.

Cas was grinning lazily up at him though before he inched forward a little to lick over his pierced lip, “I like it… maybe I’ll get my own.” And Priestly couldn’t think of anything hotter honestly.


End file.
